Invincible Under the Sun
by Ardelliox
Summary: A story of how a girl moves into a big city in order to change her life, make her wishes a success and  unexpectedly  fall in love. And all that is to become invincible under the sun. NxM  HxR...


There is a general law of nature: the strong kills the weak; the strong ones mate and bring newborns that grow up and leave their homes in order to search for their own place under the sun.

To become invincible under the sun

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm Mikan Sakura, age 17__, and it seems I have a few troubles right now. Geh, what a pain in the ass…_Mikan Sakura has always been a girl of tough will and a strong sense of independence. Ambition is her friend. _There's no lie, my parents would always tell me things like this._ And now let's face the biggest dilemma of XXI century: the doors to Ruka Nogis' flat won't open and so the person himself won't welcome his sister-in-law who has travelled all the way from Nagoya to Tokyo only to meet her brother, live and study here... _Shit. What now should I do? A_gainst her parents will of course. Who would let their sparkling cheery little princess without any knowledge about cruel outside world leave safe and warm home without hesitation? _If my mama had the ability to read minds, she most probably would have gotten a cardiac arrest by now – dirty thoughts are worse than such speech. What kind of a person I am? … I can't even call them. The less trouble they have, the happier they will be. Let's conclude: I'm a hell of trouble. Heh, I already miss them… Okay, get your thoughts right, girl. What to do now?.. I'm an idiot. The cell phone…_

And thus our story begins.

"Hello there, sugar. What's up? How's school going?" _I cannot believe this…_

"Uh, Spike, have you worked too hard recently?" _I love this nickname. Someone award me with a medal for creativity in coming up with new ones._

"Well yea, no... Never mind. University-student's life takes its toll. Ya know, studies, parties, work, Hotaru as a girlfriend and such."

"Are you with her right now?"

"Nah nah, don't worry. You really ain't a bother. It's only me there and a few guys who wanted some bear. You probably don't know but there really are lots of great bars in Tokyo. So, any worries from your side?"

"…" _Why couldn't Hotaru be with that idiot right now and add some brains to this __light-headed person? Oh wait, If only my very best friend in whole universe was there none of this absurd would have ever taken place. Tough luck…_

"Umm, sugar, why do you … sound so umm strange?" _Idiot…_

"Have you made any plans recently for this day? No offence, I was just wondering."

"Umm, sweetie, I don't think so. Why? You know, you've grown to be kinda mysterious over the years. I should visit you sometime" _Should I laugh or cry now?_

"…"

"Really dear, as soon as I see you, I will give you the most wonderful brotherly hug and a kiss. Happy? Don't laugh you idiots, this is my sis I'm talking to. Sorry sweetie those buffalos don't know anything about good manners."

"What a lucky girl I am, dear brother. I have one more question for you…"

"Which is?"

_That's why I don't want to have a boyfriend. It's too much of a risk to find someone similar to my bro and that would be, generally speaking, a disaster for me. No thank you, any more trouble isn't welcome. _"Ruka, don't you feel like coming back home?"

"Dear, It's only 6 in the evening, no need to worry about me"

"It's not about you. You know, I'm just kinda hungry and tired for having to wait a few hours, not to mention the fact that Tokyo is too big of a place for a newcomer to find someones' home without getting lost."

"SHIT!" _Well, now he got the point at least. Damn, I feel like dying._

Who would have thought a normal person can reach the speed of light from time to time. Well, the hero Ruka Nogi surely proved this hypothesis to be truth… only to find his little sister sleeping at his doorstep. Feeling terribly ashamed with himself he carried his goddess like sister and all her belongings to his flat. _So Mikan has no intention for staying with me. Only one suitcase and a bag. She surely doesn't feel like burdening me as if she could. Damn, why couldn't she just throw a tantrum at me, scream all her thoughts out. She's too similar with her mother. There's no more painful tactic than making us feel that sense of disappointment. I seem like the immature one here. I'm 20 years old for God's sake. Damn, I fell like dying._

"Hey Ruka. There's a kiss for ya. So, how's Mikan doing?"

"…"

"Ruka, what have you done? If it's something serious, I will kill you."

"Dear, you can destroy me straight on the spot. She's sleeping. I need your advice"

"What have you done? I'm a bit busy making a new invention. It seems I have caught the companies' attention with my course work. I'll be kind enough to lend you one of my ears."

"Hotaru, I had forgotten that Mikan was coming to Tokyo"

"…"

"…"

"I will definitely kill you, murder with all my might. Slowly and painfully. Slash and cut, slash 'n cut…"

"…"

"After that I'll spread all your photos throughout the world. Internet is powerful enough. You won't even have a pleasant afterlife"

"…"

"Be happy, I won't try to make profit out of this because of my generosity."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You feel that horrible?"

"…"

"I'm coming over. Make me some hot chocolate. And crab salads."

Beep, beep, beep. A shallow sound that harmonizes with empty mind.


End file.
